Girls of Rock and Roll
by Artic-Fox 14
Summary: Rachel and Puck decide 2 see whose better at Rock and Roll so of course they have to sing about it This story is based of the chipmunk song The girls of rock and roll and it's a Puckelberry. Sorry I suck at summeries.


Disclaimer: Hey ya'll I don't own this song or Glee but I do own copies of the Glee CD'S and three chipmunk CD'S!

It was a normal day at Lima High School until Mr. Schuester walked into his Glee club to see girls on one side and boys on the other with Rachel and Puck standing in the middle of the room glaring at each other neither one of them noticing Mr. Schue standing in the door way watching them and looking at there outfits. Puck was wearing a red T-shirt that had a big red P on the front with a matching baseball hat on his head behid him Mike was wearing a blue T-shirt and glasses and Finn was wearing a green T-shirt and holding a piece of cake and looking totally lost. Rachel was wearing a pink dress with lavender leggings with matching ballet flats and pale yellow leg warmers behind rachel Brittney stood wearing a blue dress and glasses while Quinn was wearing a green dress also holding a piece of angel food cake looking just as confused as Finn.

"Puck girls are just as good at rock and roll as boys and we can prove it if you would step back and let us show you."

"Fine Berry show us how good you are at Rock and Roll but who are going to be your back-up dancers?"

"Quinn and Brittney said they would and who are going to be yours?"

"Finn and Mike so let's get this show on the road."

"Quinn put down the cake it's time to show them what we are made of!"

"Finn drop the cakke and get up here now!"

The girl moved foreward and stood in a straight line before Rachel moved away from them and a spotlight hit her and the rest of her trio.

_Boys are in Italics_

**Girls are in Bold**

**(Rachel)  
Sun goes down, I'm just gettin' up  
I'm headin' for the city lights  
Radio blasting on the way to the club  
Gonna rock this town tonight**

"You're livin' in a man's world"  
They tell us  
But we ain't gonna buy it  
The things they tryin' to sell us now.....

'Cause we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
(whoooo)  
Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Rock N' Roll ol ol ah)

_(Puck)  
Oh yeah!  
Curtain's up and I'm ready to go  
My guitar is in my hand  
There's nothin' more that I'd rather do  
Than play in a rock n' roll band_

What we have is what we will be given  
Headed for the top  
(Don't ya know!)  
We'll never stop believin' now.....

'Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(You better believe it, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!)  
Yeah, we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Rock N' Roll oh)

**We are the Girls  
We are the Girls  
We are the Girls of Rock N' Roll…**

_We are the Boys  
We are the Boys __**  
**__We are the Boys of Rock N' Roll…_

_'Cause we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(ooooh oh oh oh)_  
**Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Better be believing that we are)**  
_Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Rock and Roll)_  
**Yeah we're the Girls of Rock N' Roll  
(Rock N' Rock N' Roll)**  
_Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Rock and Roll)_  
**Yeah we're the Girls or Rock N' Roll  
(Rock N' Rock N' Roll)**  
_Yeah we're the Boys of Rock N' Roll  
(Gonna Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll and Rock and Roll)_  
**Yeah we're the Girls of Rock n' Roll  
(And gonna Rock N' Roll)**

Rachel and the girls watched as the boys stood watching them laughing at how silly they probably looked right then and there acting like a bunch of Elementry school kids.

"Hey Berry you dance pretty nice for a chipette so what do you say we get together this weekend and see if are dance moves are on the same level."

"In your dreams Noah but how about dinner and a movie insted?"

"It's a date then pick you up at eight O'Clock sharp?"

"See you then Noah. Bye!" Rachel ran as fast as she could out of the room and over to where the other girls were walking meanwhile in the auditorium all the guys were talking to puck when they heard the girls all squeling that instantly made all the boys laugh.

Puck looked up at Rachel as she came out of her house and over to his truck she was wearing a cute of the shoulder black dress with black stilletos her hair was pulled up and it was curly too just how puck liked it. As soon as Puck turned the radio on they both started laughing at the song that started blasting through the car.

"Puck did you call and request this song!?"

"No way I thought you did!"

Sweet Caroline contined to play as the two of them laughed and years later it still made them laugh whenever this song comes on

_**10 years later**_

Rachel and Noah Puckerman looked down at their small newborn daughter who Rachel named Caroline after the song her daddy had played her to try and make her fall in love with him.

"Hey Noah do you think Caroline will ever hear the song she was named after?"

"If you have anything to say about it she will."

"Oh really and what about you palying it to her while she sleeps?"

'Yeah well that's different."

"Oh really how?"

"It just is Rach!"

Rachel looked bown at the tiny newborn as she slept soundly in her crib.

"Good night my _Sweet Caroline_ Marie Puckerman."(Sorry I couldn't resist)

_Artic-Fox: Well Ya'll I guess this is it my first Glee story please read and review._


End file.
